spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongey Bash Buddies
Spongy Bash Buddies is a crossover fighting game released by Activision in 2025 for the Wii U, Atari 2600, and Nintendo Gamecube. The game features multiple characters from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie series, and was advertised as a tie-in game for The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie V: Resurrection; however, although the game has been confirmed to be canon, quite a few characters featured in the game have not appeared in the movie series or The Squog Show thus far. Gameplay Spongey Bash Buddie's gameplay differs from most fighting games, though it is very similar to the Super Smash Bros. series of games. Up to four players can compete in the standard battle mode; the aim of the game is to launch your opponents off-screen, using each character's special moveset. Occasionally, items such as Waluigi's Phone and Snoop Dogg's Weed of Power appear to shake up the gameplay a bit. Roster *Alternate costumes are labeled in ( ); captions labeled in [ ]. Starter Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeGar, Mermaid Man suit) * Batman (armored) * Wario (Biker outfit) * Waluigi * Squog (Squidward) * JonTron (Jontron Man, Brave Boy) * Shrek (knight, naked) * Donkey Kong (Bonzi Buddy, Harambe, le monke) * The Trashman (Danny DeVito) * Sponge (Pretzel) * Superman (Zod's Snapped Neck) * The Kilmbot (Burger King Spokesman) * John Cena * Grand Dad (Fred Fleenstone) * Grand Ma (Sanic, Sonic.exe) Unlockable Characters * Patrick Star-lin (Patar) * Shaq (Shraq) * The Undertaker * Cloonbob * Joel Schumacher * Bigley * Chad Warden * Vinesauce Vinny * Vinesauce Joel * Cloud edgelord * Deadpool * Jackie Chan * Vin Diesel (Groot) * Groose * Carl (CAAARRLLLL!!!) * Doomsday a.k.a. Cave Troll Goblin Turtle Guy * Knuckles the Enchilada * Jimmy Olsen nevermind he's dead * Snoop Dogg * Katy Perry * Dayman * videogamedunkey (Dunston) * Bane you * Plankton & Karen Tag Team * Flo Rida TO MY....KINGDOM * Le Lenny Face * Scrat * Mr. Rental (hunting outfit) Stages Starter Stages * Conch Street * Shrek's Swamp * Waluigi Pinball * Wario's Gold Mine * Wrestling Ring * Gotham City * Kongo Bongo Island (not same place) * Bedrock * Springfield Hill Zone * Best Western * Starbucks * Holiday Inn Express * Vineland Island * Melee Hell (original) * Metropolis * 4chan * SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Unlockable Stages * Moon (1994) * The Bane Plane * Kilmer's Slovakian Diner * Beach City (DEEPEST LORE) * The Nutshack * The Salty Spitoon * Nipple Dimension * Far Far Away * Quahog * WB Studios * Duloc * My House * Cena-zoic Era * AHE's Ship * The Chum Bucket * Burger King * Rental Store Competitive Community The game caught on with competitive players very quickly, and gained a spot at EVO 2026. Fans have stated that The Trashman is the only worthwhile character to play as. "I'M DA TRASHMAN," competitive player Danny DeVito explains. "I COME OUT, AND I THROW TRASH ALL OVER THA RING! AND THEN, I START EATIN' GAABAGE!!! AND THEN I PICK UP THA TRASH CAN, AND I BASH THA GUY ON THA HEAD!" Fans have also concluded that The Nutshack is the only tournament-viable stage in the game. "IT'S THE NUTSHACK!" diehard fan Tito Dick says. Category:Video Games Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (series)